Un momento de honestidad
by Andy Saturn
Summary: La verdad siempre sale a flote tarde o temprano


Este es mi primer fic, adelanto que no soy una escritora profesional así que pido un poco de paciencia :P. De verdad espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por leerlo.

**Los personajes y la historia Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago como forma de recreación y no pretendo lucrar con esto**

Siempre he creído que después de la odisea que Ranma y Akane vivieron en Jusenkyo maduraron un poco, reflexionaron y sopesaron su situación o al menos eso sucede en mi mente ;)

Un momento de honestidad

Durante una muy cálida noche en casa de la familia Tendo, Ranma se preparaba para salir a un viaje largo. Acomodo y guardo el tatami que le correspondía. Dejó una nota explicando su partida a toda la familia. Tomó su mochila, salió muy sigilosamente por la ventana y se dirigió a la ventana de Akane. Ella aún estaba despierta, Ranma lo sabía porque la luz acababa de apagarse. Abrió un poco la ventana.

Ranma: ¿Akane estas despierta?- murmuró

Akane: ¿Ranma?- se levantó y abrió por completo la ventana para que él pudiera pasar- ¿Qué sucede?- notó la mochila

Ranma: Voy a irme de viaje por un tiempo- notó un gesto de tristeza en ella- necesito meditar sobre algunas cosas, deje una nota para la familia, pero quería avisarte y darte esto- le entregó un pedazo de papel

Akane: Es un número- sin entender de qué se trataba

Ranma: Al fin me compre un celular- mostrando el aparato- no me gusta mucho traerlo, pero creí que así podrías llamarme si necesitas algo- Akane muy sorprendida sonrió

Akane: En ese caso guardaré tu número en mi celular- se acercó a su mesita de estudio, tomo su celular y después se sentó en la cama. Ranma se sentó a su lado y observó el proceso- Y dime- algo nerviosa- ¿Qué es lo que vas a meditar?- dudó que Ranma le dijera la verdad

Ranma: Bueno, estoy algo confundido por… - suspiró- el alboroto en Jusenkyo… la boda, de verdad no se…- ambos se sonrojaron - me doy cuenta de algunas cosas, pero no se… como- volteó a ver a Akane como si intentara comunicarse con ella telepáticamente

Akane: Parece que todo es muy complicado…- dijo con cierta tristeza

Ranma: Es por eso que necesito irme a algún lugar tranquilo, silencioso y muy lejos de todas las locuras de Nerima- se notaba la desesperación y hastío- quiero saber qué es lo que siento para decidir qué hacer- dijo con toda determinación

Akane: Acaso… -comenzaba a sentir una enorme preocupación- tu confesión en Jusenkyo… no es…- su miraba transmitía temor, no quería que su corazón se rompiera

Ranma: ¡Eso!…-muy sorprendido y avergonzado por el comentario- bueno… precisamente eso…-no lograba articular una frase en su cabeza, aclaró su garganta- la gran razón de mi viaje… verás- explicaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su nerviosismo- antes de llegar a China creía que mi vida continuaría igual hasta convertirme en un gran maestro marcial y… - se sonrojo- bueno… pensaba que en mis viajes conocería a alguien… luego me casaría y seguiría con la escuela Saotome, pero… Jusenkyo y mi padre lo cambiaron todo

Akane: Te entiendo- sonrió y miró al frente- yo siempre creí que me enamoraría en la Universidad, pero la verdad es que nada sucede como uno lo espera

Ranma: Ni tan sencillo como parece- se voltearon a ver, a ambos les parecía muy placentero ese momento

Akane: De verdad es necesario que te vayas- no lo pensó sólo lo dijo, se sonrojo, pero no apartó la mirada, quería alargar lo más posible el momento

Ranma: Bueno…- se sentía embobado, el nerviosismo se quedaba atrás- si tú quieres… pues… me quedó, no tengo que viajar- y enseguida se quitó la mochila muy lentamente sin apartar la vista de Akane

Akane sonrió y se tumbó en la cama. Ranma la observaba esperando una señal de aprobación. Akane seguía sonriendo, así que Ranma sólo imitó a su prometida cayendo a su lado. En un agradable silencio, miraban al techo, con movimientos muy lentos y sutiles rozaban sus dedos.

Ranma: Te gustaría…- sin levantarse, se movieron de tal modo que quedaron uno frente al otro- ir conmigo- continuaban jugando con sus dedos

Akane: ¿Quieres que viaje contigo?- se sentía muy halagada

Ranma: Si- sonrió un poco apenado- en esta casa no se puede pensar y la verdad- comenzó a sonrojarse mucho- quiero estar contigo- bajo la mirada

Akane: Ranma…- sonrió completamente complacida con sus palabras- seguro no estas bajo efectos de algún hechizo- ambos rieron, rompiendo un poco la tensión

Ranma: No que yo recuerde- se quedó unos segundos callado, pensando- ojalá lo estuviera, sería más fácil- estaba tan confiado que no reflexionó en sus palabras

Akane: ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó curiosa y un poco sorprendida, Ranma río nervioso

Ranma: Te acuerdas cuando comimos los hongos del amor

Akane: Si- se sonrojo

Ranma: Todo era tan sencillo, si tenía ganas de abrazarte, de decirte cosas lindas o solo mirarte lo hacía sin importarme nada más- el juego entre sus dedos continuo en sus manos

Akane: Es cierto- sonrió con nostalgia- no importaba quien nos viera ni sus opiniones, fue una experiencia divertida

Ranma: Y si lo repetimos- sostuvo la mano de su prometida con fuerza y clavó su mirada en sus ojos- pensaba viajar a ese templo, traer los hongos y si querías comerlos de nuevo- jamás había hablado tan en serio, excepto cuando peleaba- ya nada sería complicado, nuestros padres ya no nos molestarían, nos olvidaríamos de cualquier otra chica y chico…-no veía convencida a Akane

Akane: Dices que el gran Ranma Saotome tomará el camino fácil- fue como una gran sacudida para su prometido- No prefieres saber si los sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti corresponden a los tuyos, que sean reales- el corazón de Ranma latía muy rápido- en esa ocasión decidimos comer el hongo curativo porque confiábamos que "nuestro amor" era real- su mano se soltó del agarre para terminar en la mejilla de su prometido- yo no quiero obligarte a que me ames y tampoco quiero que me obligues a amarte

Ranma quedó cautivado por sus palabras. Frases y preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, luchando por salir de sus labios. Su corazón y su cuerpo le exigían responder al gesto de su amada. Sentía que iba a explotar, todo su ser estaba sobrecargado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la mano de Akane y besar su palma. Akane sonrió, no creía que Ranma se atrevería hacer eso. Lentamente se fueron acercando y acomodando en la cama, hasta quedar abrazados. Ranma boca arriba y Akane acurrucada sobre su pecho.

Ranma: Entonces… ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó confundido

Akane: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- su voz era dulce, pero se percibía cierto temor

Ranma: Quiero estar contigo, pero no estoy listo para una vida de casados ni encargarme del dojo, tal vez más adelante. Primero quiero terminar mi entrenamiento, quitarme la maldición…-meditaba sobre lo que acababa de decir- y ¿tú?

Akane: También quiero estar contigo- Ranma la abrazó con más fuerza y se acercó a oler su cabello- y un sinfín de cosas más, pero sabemos que nada sale de acuerdo al plan- correspondió estrechando el pecho de su prometido

Ranma: En ese caso- meditaba- no planeemos nada, creo que podemos resolver lo que se nos presente conforme a la marcha- sonrió

Akane: Si, creo que si- concordó con su prometido

Ranma: ¿Quieres ser mi novia Akane?- soltó la pregunta sin cuidado, Akane se paralizó se sentía como la chica más feliz del mundo. Se levantó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos

Akane: ¡Claro que sí!- no pudo disimular su alegría

Akane regresó a los cálidos brazos de Ranma. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero una paz invadía sus corazones, por fin se sentían libres. Se voltearon a ver, Ranma quitó delicadamente el cabello del rostro de Akane y aprovecho para acariciarla. Se preguntaban porque no lo habían hecho antes, parecía más sencillo de lo que imaginaron. Se acercaron más hasta tocar sus frentes, cerraron los ojos. Mientras ellos disfrutaban de su privacidad, detrás de la puerta de la alcoba de Akane, estaban Soun y Genma escuchando con toda atención lo que sucedía.

Genma: ¡Qué excelente idea tuvo, Tendo!- susurro muy emocionado

Soun: Estoy de acuerdo, Saotome. Comprar esa poción de la verdad ha dado buenos resultados- murmuró muy sonriente

Genma: Casi hemos asegurado nues… el fututo de nuestros hijos- reía de felicidad

Soun: Debemos empezar los preparativos de la boda- se escabulleron

Los padres, complacidos con su intervención, se alejaban silenciosamente. Después de un inocente beso y aliviar meses de dudas, Ranma y Akane quedaron plácidamente dormidos.

Fin

Si terminaron muchas gracias de verdad que aprecio eso!

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado :D


End file.
